Why are you so cold?
by Kim JongSehun
Summary: "tapi, mengapa kau selalu bersikap dingin padaku? Hiks… Padahal kita sepasang kekasih… hiks…" / KaiHun / BoyxBoy


Tittle : Why are you so cold?

Author : Kim Ji Ki

Cast : Kai and Sehun

Genre : Romance [maybe]

Rate : T

Disclaimer : Cast yang pasti punya Tuhan YME, orang tuanya, entertainment, dan fans.

Warning : typo(s), BoyxBoy

NO BASH! NO PLAGIAT!

Note: ff ini asli dari otak ku sendiri, bukan hasil PLAGIAT!  
walau ff nya abal dan gaje, tapi ini tetap ff murni dari otak ku!

.

.

Happy Reading

.

.

.

matahari sudah tidak menampakkan dirinya lagi. Kini, langit yang tadinya bewarna orange sekarang sudah berubah menjadi gelap.

Di trotoar tampaklah banyak para pejalan kaki yang masih meramaikan jalanan kota seoul. Memang, ibukota Korea Selatan itu memang selalu ramai, apalagi pada saat malam minggu seperti sekarang.

Di antara banyaknya kerumunan orang, disana terdapatlah seorang Oh Sehun.

Seorang namja manis yang mempunyai kulit putih susu bak yeoja. Tinggi tubuh nya yang lumayan semampai dan lekuk tubuhnya yang lumayan ramping.

Tapi, ada apa dengannya? Ia berjalan menunduk. Menatap kedua ujung sneakers nya yang bertapak diatas trotoar itu.

Tiba-tiba ia berhenti, karena melihat ujung sepatu sneakers lainnya, tepat dihadapannya.

Sehun mencoba bergeser ke sabelah kiri, tetapi seseorang di depannya menghalanginya. Ia menghela nafas kasar, lalu bergeser lagi kesebelah kanan, tapi orang itu tetap menghalanginya. Dahi sehun mengerut tak suka. Ia pun menegakkan kepalanya, lalu menatap orang yang berani-berani nya menghalangi dirinya untuk jalan.

Tadinya ia berniat ingin membentak orang ini. Tapi, semua kata-kata kasar yang akan dikeluarkannya, hilang tiba-tiba. Dan diganti oleh ekspresi kaget karena melihat siapa yang berada di depannya.

"j-jongin?" hanya nama itu yang bisa keluar dari bibir mungilnya.

"tidak baik berjalan sambil menunduk seperti itu." Kata jongin dengan nada datar dan dinginnya.

Sehun sangat tidak suka dengan nada bicara yang di keluarkan oleh jongin. Itu sangat menyakitkan baginya.

Sehun tidak berbicara apa-apa lagi, ia hanya menunduk menatap ujung sneakers nya (lagi). Sedangkan jongin hanya berdiri menatap sehun datar dengan kedua tangannya yang berada di dalam saku mantelnya.

"kenapa kau menunduk lagi?" Tanya jongin masih dengan nada dinginnya.

Sehun hanya semakin menunduk dalam, tidak menjawab pertanyaan jongin.

Hubungan jongin dan sehun adalah sepasang kekasih. Tetapi, sehun tidak merasa kalau jongin itu mencintainya. Kalian melihat sendiri kan, bagaimana dinginnya jongin berbicara tadi?

Mana ada orang berbicara begitu dingin pada kekasihnya. Yang sehun tahu, mereka berbicara dengan lembut dan hangat, agar orang yang dicintainya merasa nyaman berbicara dengan kekasihnya.

Tapi, jongin beda…

Setiap sehun menanyakan dengan pelan, apa jongin mencintainya? Jongin selalu menjawab 'iya'. Itu jawaban yang sangat singkat.

Mereka sudah 5 bulan berpacaran, tapi jongin tidak pernah bersikap lembut padanya. Bukan berarti jongin bersikap kasar padanya. Namun namja berkulit tan itu selalu dingin padanya. Tidak pernah ia mengirimkan pesan singkat pada sehun, seperti 'apa kau sudah makan?' atau semacamnya. Mengirim pesan singkat dan menelfon pun, itu pasti sehun duluan yang memulai.

Kalian pasti bertanya-tanya, kalau jongin bersikap seperti itu, mengapa ia menembak sehun dan menjadikan sehun sebagai kekasihnya?

Sehun awalnya juga bingung dengan itu, tapi setiap ia ingin menanyakan hal itu, niat nya selalu diurungkannya karena ia tidak ingin membuat jongin marah akan pertanyaannya. Jadi lebih baik dia diam.

Sehun terus menunduk, sedangkan jongin tetap berdiri di hadapannya sambil terus menatap sehun.

Sehun benar-benar ingin seperti sepasang kekasih lain. Setiap pada malam minggu ini, selalu bermesraan dan pergi kencan menghabisi waktu bersama. Hanya berdua.

Cih! Mana ada dia akan seperti itu dengan jongin. Jongin memang tipe namja yang tidak menyukai hal-hal romantis. Sikapnya saja sangat dingin.

Sehun tertawa mendengus. Lalu menatap jongin. "biarkan aku lewat, aku ingin pulang." Ucap sehun pelan. Jongin hanya menatap sehun datar, tapi ia masih menghalangi sehun untuk lewat.

"biarkan aku lewat, jongin-ah," ucap sehun lagi. Ia bergeser ke sisi kiri, namun jongin tetap menghalanginya.

Sehun benar-benar tidak mengerti dengan jongin sekarang. Apa yang namja ini inginkan sebenarnya?

Sehun menahan amarah dan emosinya. "apa yang kau inginkan? Kenapa tidak memberiku jalan? kau tetap berdiri seperti patung dan tidak berkata apa-apa! Daripada seperti ini, lebih baik biarkan aku lewat dan pulang." Suara sehun bergetar. Ia menahan tangisannya yang akan pecah. Huft, sebenarnya sehun lumayan cengeng, namun dia tidak pernah menangis di depan jongin, ia pasti akan menyembunyikannya dan akan menangis sendirian.

Jongin tetap berdiri di depan sehun. "biarkan aku lewat, jongin. Kau tidak akan berkata apa-apa padaku. Kau membuang waktu apabila seperti ini terus. Kau tidak akan berbicara padaku… hiks… jongin." Sehun akhirnya menangis, namun ia masih menahan tangisannya agar ia tidak menangis terlalu keras.

Jongin pun akhirnya bergeser dan memberi sehun lewat. Sehun menatap jongin sebentar, lalu berjalan pelan meninggalkan jongin yang menatap sehun dengan tatapan yang tidak bisa diartikan.

'aku harus apa? Sehun-ah aku ingin berkata sesuatu. Tapi aku…' batin jongin.

Ia terus menatap sehun yang masih berjalan pelan. Dari belakang ia melihat bahu itu bergetar dan tangannya yang terus mengusap air matanya kasar.

Jongin melihat orang-orang yang berjalan didekat sehun, menatap sehun dengan tatapan iba. Tapi, mereka tidak berusaha menghibur sehun, malah membiarkan sehun menangis.

Sehun berjalan dengan pelan, ia tidak bisa menahan tangisannya lagi. Tangisannya pun pecah. Ia berhenti lalu menutup wajahnya dengan kedua telapak tangannya. Ia tidak peduli orang akan mengejeknya atau menatapnya dengan iba. Ia sama sekali tidak peduli.

Jongin masih setia berdiri di sana, ia masih bisa melihat sehun yang berhenti dan bahu itu makin bergetar hebat.

Jongin menghela nafasnya kasar. Sebenarnya ia sangat tidak tega melihat sehun seperti ini. Tapi, ia tidak tahu mengapa, sikapnya selalu dingin berada di dekat sehun, namun hatinya sangat ingin melindungi sehun dan memberikan kehangatan pada namja manis itu.

Jongin menatap jam tangannya, pukul 10 malam. Lalu ia beralih menatap sehun, namun sehun sudah berjalan. Tapi kali ini ia berjalan lebih cepat.

Jongin pun berlari mengejar sehun, saat ia sudah sangat dekat dengan sehun, ia menarik pergelangan tangan sehun lalu memeluk namja itu.

Jongin masih merasakan sehun bergetar. Ia masih mendengar suara isakkan yang memilukan itu.

Sehun merasa kaget saat tiba-tiba dirinya di peluk. Tapi, ia tidak bisa mengekspresikan kekagetannya karena ia masih menangis.

"hiks… wae? Hiks… aku mau pulang… hiks…" tangisan sehun makin pecah. Dia benar-benar cengeng sekarang.

Jongin tetap diam. Dia tidak tahu apa yang akan dilakukannya lagi, tapi ia tetap memeluk sehun, mencoba memberikan kehangatan pada namja manisnya ini.

"kau masih diam! hiks… kalau tidak ada yang akan kau katakan … hiks… lebih baik biarkan aku pergi… hiks… aku tidak suka dengan suasana ini… hiks…" sehun berbicara dengan terisak-isak.

Jongin benar-benar tidak tahan dengan ini, dia benar-benar merasa bersalah sekarang.

Jongin memeluk sehun dengan lebih erat. "m-mianhe… hun-ah…" ucap jongin akhirnya.

Membuat sehun tersentak. Ia mendongak menatap jongin dengan wajah yang masih di hiasi air mata.

Jongin juga membalas menatap sehun, kini wajahnya tidak sedatar tadi. Dia benar-benar tidak tega menatap wajah sehun sekarang, wajah itu sangat manis tapi matanya sembab akibat menangis tadi dan air mata yang masih turun.

Kini trotoar sudah lumayan sepi, hanya dua atau tiga orang saja yang berlalu lalang, mungkin semuanya sudah pulang.

Jongin kembali terdiam, membuat sehun kembali terisak dan memberontak di pelukan jongin.

"h-hey sehunna. Mianhe, aku tadi melamun." Sehun pun berhenti memberontak, ia benar-benar lelah sekarang.

"mianhe, aku bersikap dingin padamu. Aku benar-benar tidak tahu harus berekspresi seperti apa. Tapi, yakinlah aku menyayangimu, hun-ah." Jongin menenggelamkan kepala sehun di dada bidangnya. "uljima, ne?" jongin mengusap punggung sehun.

Sehun yang menerima perlakuan tiba-tiba dari jongin, ia ingin menangis lagi. Entah ia senang sekarang atau bagaimana. Ia benar-benar sangat lelah sekarang.

Jongin melepas pelukannya lalu memegang kedua pundak sehun, "sudahlah jangan menangis lagi. Itu membuat ku semakin bersalah. Aku benar-benar minta maaf, ne? aku berjanji, tidak akan bersikap dingin lagi padamu." Jongin mengusap air mata sehun dengan ibu jarinya.

"tapi, mengapa kau selalu bersikap dingin padaku? Hiks… Padahal kita sepasang kekasih… hiks…" ucap sehun.

"a-aku juga tidak tahu, aku terlalu gugup, dan aku juga tidak bisa mengekspresikan suasana hati ku. Tapi, ku mohon, maafkan aku ne? aku akan mencoba mengubah sikap ku padamu, dan menganggap mu layaknya kekasihku. Hm?" jelas jongin.

Sehun menatap jongin sedikit ragu, ia mencari kebohongan di dalam obsidian tajam itu, namun ia tidak menemukannya, dan akhirnya ia mengangguk pelan. Membuat jongin tersenyum.

Jongin pun memeluk sehun lagi dan kali ini sehun membalas.

"tapi, kau harus janji pada ku…" ucap sehun sambil menatap jongin. Jongin mencium bibir sehun lembut lalu tersenyum, "pasti, hun-ah." Jawabnya.

"saranghae…" ucap sehun, "nado…"

.

.

.

END

Ini oneshoot pertama ku ^^

Gimana? bagus gak? Kagak nyambung sama judulnya ya?-_-"

Okesip review ya?

Gomawo ^^


End file.
